


I'm a Sexy Tiger, I Swear!

by aliencupcake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experienced/Inexperienced, Frottage, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencupcake/pseuds/aliencupcake
Summary: Derroth is the world's most awkward incubus. Despite his species, he's not exactly had a lot of success in bed, but he might manage to charm a human anyway, if he finds the right one.





	I'm a Sexy Tiger, I Swear!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1010nabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/gifts).



> I really enjoyed working on this prompt. I hope you have a happy Smut Swap! :D
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, CloverElf.

Humans should have posed no challenge to an incubus like Derroth, though his luck had gone rotten somewhere, and he was starving despite sharing an apartment with an attractive young man.

“I’m hungry.” He was hoping to make a meal out of Pike, the aforementioned attractive man who’d let him stay at his apartment, but so far Pike seemed to think Derroth was as sexual as a potato.

“I’ve got a bag of chips?” said Pike from his armchair in the living room. Speaking of damned potatoes….

“Not that kind of hungry.”

“Not into junk food? We could order from the salad bar nearby. They’re having a special on baby spinach.”

“I don’t mean spinach.”

“They’ve got lots of greens: kale, arugula, romaine…”

“That’s not what I mean, either.” Derroth slumped against the couch where he sat.

“You gotta be more specific, man. There’s a whole world of food out there, but you need to tell me what you want.”

“Never mind.” Were it so easy to tell Pike he wanted sex. If Derroth could do that and have it work, he wouldn’t need a mundane job. Most of his kind lived off gifts from generous human lovers, but Derroth didn’t have any lovers, much less generous ones who’d support him. Instead, he worked as an office assistant for a boss who kept threatening to replace him with an advanced computer program. Derroth believed that no self-respecting artificial intelligence would put up with his boss’ nonsense.

“Well, if you’re not going to decide, I’m getting a pizza,” said Pike.

“Oh, if you insist on food, I’d rather have the salad.” Derroth didn’t even need human food, but stabbing at fancy lettuce might improve his mood, which sank ever lower when temptation sat across from him so far out of his reach.

“You can order through my app.” 

Pike tossed the phone, which Derroth managed to catch with as much grace as he caught his human targets: it hit him right in the face.

“Oops,” said Pike.

“It’s not your fault I have no coordination.” If Derroth were operating anything like normal for his species, he’d have Pike in bed, and there’d be no talk of pizzas or salads. If there were food at all, it would be chocolate-dipped strawberries and champagne, or whatever humans these days associated with sexuality. He doubted salads counted. Damn it all, what hadn’t he suggested the strawberries?

“Still, it’s not polite to bean your guests in the face.”

“I suppose not. Perhaps you owe me for the violence inflicted by your mobile device.”

“Sure, you want to help my cousin move this Sunday? I don’t know how I got roped into it, but he’s got more furniture than friends, so.”

Helping a socially-challenged relative haul furniture was not the kind of favor Derroth had meant. Maybe he needed to lower his voice next time he asked Pike for a favor, or bat his eyelashes. That was a thing people did to be sexy, wasn’t it?

“If you really want my help…”

“That’d be awesome, though I’m not gonna ask a near-stranger to help my cousin move. I was just kidding.”

“I would help, though.” Maybe he could guilt Pike into sleeping with him, though that wasn’t how he preferred to operate. He was supposed to be seductive.

“You are way too nice.”

“I am not nice. I’m positively demonic, actually.”

“Yeah right, you’re the least demonic dude I’ve ever met. I know actual demons.”

Demons were known among humankind; enough of them lived in human areas for their existence not to be usual. It didn’t surprise Derroth that Pike might know some; it also didn’t surprise him that Pike wasn’t the least in awe of Derroth. His nonexistent demonic charms were not coming through, never mind he was pretending humanity and had given Pike a false human name.

“You don’t know me that well. I could secretly be a monster who hates salad. I might be a werewolf.”

“If you were a werewolf, you’d be a puppy.”

“I would not turn into a _puppy_.”

“A kitten, then?”

“No.”

“A bunny?”

“No. I’d be a tiger. A fierce, seductive tiger.”

At Derroth’s statement, Pike burst into laughter, doubling over at the mere suggestion Derroth could be a seductive tiger.

“What’s so funny about that?”

“I don’t know, sorry. You’re just… you? A sexy tiger?”

“It makes more sense than my being a bunny. Are you serious? I am no bunny.” The insult to his ego was severe enough to test the limits of his human disguise. Most humans felt more comfortable when their lovers resembled themselves, and it was generally a poor idea to transform before the target was thoroughly seduced. If he revealed himself now, he’d scare away Pike, but Pike had called him a bunny.

“Tigers don’t have to call themselves tigers.”

“Oh, is that the rule? I don’t possess enough charisma to merit the label?”

“You okay, man? You look kinda… purple?”

“I’m not purple.” Derroth looked at his arm to check that his disguise was still holding. There was a bit of a purple tint to the dark skin. “It’s the lighting.”

Pike examined his own hand, which was the same golden brown it had always been to Derroth. The “lighting” hadn’t changed his looks; _his_ warm brown eyes weren’t turning to the glittering lavender shade common among Derroth’s people.

“Did you highlight your hair, and I never noticed?” said Pike.

“What? No.” His hair in his natural form was iridescent white, though the tight curls were largely the same. If he had control, his hair should be black.

“Nobody goes gray that fast. What’s happening?”

“My hair’s not gray, it’s silver.”

“And did you dye it in the space of like half a second?”

“Yes.”

From a glance at a nearby mirror, his natural iridescence had started to return, lending a rainbow sheen to what was now dark silver hair. As he watched, his hair lightened, until no traces of his disguise remained in its silvery shade. His skin had returned to its original deep violet. Anyone could tell he wasn’t human.

At least his tail hadn’t appeared yet; the horns had, mostly hidden by his hair, a pale enough shade of lavender that they were hard to detect. Even without intimidating horns, he knew he looked alarming.

Pike frowned, like Derroth were a puzzle he wanted to solve rather than something frightening.

“You should be afraid of me. Stop looking so concerned. Demons don’t get to appear out of nowhere. That’s got to be a bit unsettling.”

Humans did know a limited about the demon world, and Pike had specifically mentioned he had met demons, but Derroth nonetheless bristled at his all too calm demeanor.

“If you were going to seduce me and eat my soul or whatever, you’d have done it sooner,” said Pike.

“I was trying to seduce you. And I don’t eat souls.”

“You were?”

“Yes. I did say I was hungry.”

“That was supposed to sexy?”

“Yes. Why is that so hard to believe? I haven’t had a proper meal in…” He wasn’t going to admit how long it had been.

Pike got up from his armchair and sat himself down next to Derroth, which struck Derroth as a foolhardy endeavor.

“Aren’t you afraid?”

“You’re not dangerous.”

“I am dangerous. I am dangerous and terrifying.” Derroth made sure his tail was visible, hoping the smooth silvery scales the color of his horns would finally, finally intimidate Pike into quitting with that oh-so-concerned expression. Cute boys should not be worried about his welfare.

“Your tail is so shiny.”

“And fearsome, yes?”

“No, just shiny. Can I touch it?”

“I’m not a petting zoo. Stop acting like I’m a bunny.”

“I don’t think you’re a bunny now.”

“Then why do you want to pet me?”

“Because you’re cute?”

“I told you I don’t want to be cute.”

“Like sexy-cute, not just bunny-cute. Though I’d still fuck you if you had bunny ears.”

“I have horns. They’re much better than bunny ears.” Bunny ears would be undignified, not that Derroth was overflowing with dignity at the moment, or ever. Wait....

“Do you actually wish to fuck to me, or is that some kind of complicated human pity ritual beyond my understanding?”

Pike responded by pressing his lips to Derroth’s own. Derroth, for his part, sat there, too startled to respond. He hadn’t been kissed in… that was yet another thing he didn’t care to admit. It had been long enough that he’d forgotten how to respond properly, instead pulling away and blinking to clear the hallucination.

“Did you just kiss me?”

“Does kissing mean something else to you?”

“Er, no.”

“Then let me do it again.” 

When Derroth nodded in agreement, Pike moved in again and gave another kiss. This time, Derroth retained a modicum of sense and didn’t pull away blinking. It was a simple kiss, a moment of lips on lips, but Derroth couldn’t remember the last time sensation had threatened to eat him alive. He fell over backwards, though Pike was there to catch him with a hand around his waist. This was all out of balance; Derroth should have been doing the eating, should have been coy enough to pull away instead of leaning into the touch and making a needy whine in the back of his throat, all that after one single kiss.

“Your horns are glowing.”

“Already?” Glowing horns happened when he got desperate, which he wasn’t at that moment. “It was just a kiss.”

“I’m a good kisser.”

“Oh come on. Nobody is that good.” Derroth had to hold on to some pride.

“I am.”

With that, Pike kissed him again, not even trying to be light this time. He pressed their lips together, that arm still around Derroth’s waist, pushing his tongue forward. Derroth allowed this, meeting Pike’s tongue with his own, kissing back like he’d never tasted another man before. In truth, he’d had remarkably few encounters, which might have been why he was so skinny. Well-fed incubi put on muscle mass more easily. He hadn’t eaten enough, and, worse, he wasn’t even trying to eat Pike yet. It was the mere physical touch that had him try to push Pike onto his back in at attempt to get more.

That didn’t work. As graceful as ever, Derroth pushed them both off the couch and onto the floor in a tumble of limbs.

The unintentional pain - and the embarrassment - shocked Derroth enough to stop trying to kiss.

“It happens sometimes,” said Pike, showing no signs of distress.

Too smoothly, he rolled himself on top of Derroth and kissed him again. Derroth clung to him as if he were life itself, which was close enough to the truth even without actively trying to drain him. Every inch of his skin lit up with sparks of hunger, and he half-worried he’d crush Derroth with how hard he held onto him. His tail responded to his eagerness by reaching under Pike’s shirt and trying to feel every single inch of him it could.

“I could kill you.”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know I won’t suck out all your life force?”

“Because then you wouldn’t be able to fuck me again.”

In contradiction to how these things were supposed to go, Pike pulled off Derroth’s shirt. Derroth should have done that first, to show he was in control; he was not, however, leading this encounter. It didn’t bother him as much as it might have, though he didn’t wait long to divest Pike of his top, either. Now they were equal, more or less, only Derroth was too overcome to do more than lie there and nod when Pike’s hands moved towards the belt on his jeans.

How anyone could remove jeans and underwear that efficiently was a mystery. 

Pike didn’t even wait for Derroth to help him finish disrobing. While Derroth stared up at him, he began removing his own jeans with maddening slowness.

“Are you stuck in a time warp? Please,” said Derroth, reaching out with his tail.

“I just want to enjoy the view.” Pike smiled at him and kept disrobing, lightly smacking away Derroth’s tail.

Derroth’s demonic body wasn’t unimpressive, even if he was on the thin side for one of his people. His cock, however, was not thin. By human standards, it was longer and thicker than the usual. He wondered how Pike’s would compare.

He might, however, have to wait several eternities to find that out.

Eventually, forever ended, and Pike disrobed completely, revealing a trim body around Derroth’s size and cock that was thinner and shorter than Derroth’s own. It was the most beautiful cock Derroth had seen; he’d never been so starved for one. Whether the beauty or the hunger came first didn’t matter; Derroth simply wanted it.

Before he could think to move towards Pike’s cock, Pike covered Derroth with his body. Derroth could have sworn he blacked out just from the sheer contact. When he came to, Pike was kissing him again, while rubbing their bodies and their cocks together, and Derroth’s tail was playing with the smooth curve of Pike’s ass. He could do this forever, float amid the scent and sensation of arousal, only it was too much. He wouldn’t last that long, especially not when Pike reached between them and grabbed both their cocks in his hand, running that hand up and down.

“Not fair,” said Derroth.

“You don’t like it?”

“I obviously do.”

Pike continued, turning Derroth into a mess of motion and feeling. His hunger finally woke up, unused to having a target within reach. He could feel Pike’s energy flowing into his, mixing with it, turning on every last nerve ending, making Derroth into a bottomless pit of need. He had enough control not to harm Pike, but that was it. 

Unlike Derroth, Pike knew what he was doing, especially when he reached with a free hand to grab at one of Derroth’s horns, shifting his body so he could do that and continue rubbing Derroth’s cock. That contact with his horn nearly whited out Derroth’s vision when all his nerves were already lit up. None of this was fair; all Derroth could do was writhe, wrap his arms around Pike, and consume whatever Pike offered.

Soon, it was too much. Derroth came, his vision turning to white stars as his absorbed Pike’s energy. It was a brilliant stream of glittering light, going on and on, lifting Derroth into another level of consciousness. He noticed Pike coming, too, through the bright ongoing haze. After his orgasm subsided, Derroth stopped feeding off Pike, who collapsed on top of him and _still_ managed to seem less winded than Derroth did.

“Hungry anymore?” said Pike.

It was at least a minute before Derroth could respond. “How can you even talk? I drained you.” If he hadn’t just consumed Pike’s distinctly human energy, he would have wondered if Pike were a demon himself.

“I told you that you wouldn’t kill me.”

“Damn you. You’re right.”

Pike was also right that Derroth would want to do this again. When Derroth got all his wits back, he would have to ask.

He got the feeling Pike would say yes.


End file.
